Bright Eyes
by airnaruto45
Summary: Airnaruto45 gathers the authors and Inuzuka clan for a tragic occassion for he must bury his dog. Songfic to the tune Bright Eyes by Art Garfunkel


Bright Eyes

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic are owned by me they are owned by their respected creators. The song Bright eyes is property of Art Garfunkel.

North Carolina March 20 2009:

It was a sad day for Airnaruto45 of the FAF, he been told by his mother that their family dog Pepsi had to be put down, the cause of her death was that her immune system was worn down so badly that it began to eat the red blood cells in her body. It broke Airnaruto's heart to have to put the Gordon setter down but he had no say in the matter as the vets put her to sleep that fateful day. Later Airnaruto called the FAF, Megan and the Inuzuka clan to his home to hold a small funeral for his dog.

"Guys I thank you all for coming here today." Airnaruto said as he tried his best to hold in his tears. "Today my family and I mourn the loss of one of our most energetic family members…and perhaps my animal girlfriend, my dog: Pepsi." Airnaruto wept dressed in a traditional black ninja funeral robe while everyone else was just wearing something black. "I would like to play this song tune as we all pay our final respects to her and that is all I have to say." Airnaruto said as the tears began to burst from his eyes as he hit the CD player.

_**Is it a kind of dream,  
floating out on the tide,  
Following the river of death downstream?  
Oh, is it a dream?**_

_**  
There's a fog along the horizon,  
A strange glow in the sky,  
And nobody seems to know where you go,  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?**_

Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Is it a kind of shadow,  
Reaching into the night,  
Wandering over the hills unseen,  
Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees,  
A cold sound in the air,  
And nobody ever knows when you go,  
And where do you start,  
Oh, into the dark.

Bright eyes,  
burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
bright eyes.

Bright eyes,  
burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

During the song slowly one-by-one everyone that was brought together came up to the make shift coffin to find the black dog lying in it peacefully as for 9 years she had been a companion for Airnaruto45 and his family then the Inuzuka Clan dogs led by Akamaru and Kiba placed the coffin into the ground and buried it in the dirt they had dug up for her grave while Airnaruto picked up a cement block and carved on it : "Here Lies Pepsi, as good a dog as good a friend" Born June 25, 1999, Adopted August 21, 1999 Died March 20 2009. Finally he placed a photo of him and the dog on the porch that his mother had taken so many years ago. The memory of that day just filled the storm deity with such sorrow that he couldn't bare the pain of losing his four-legged pair until he saw Kiba's dogs circle around the grave and give his pet a 10 howl salute.

A few hours later most of the guests had left except for Darkmagicianmon, TLSouldude, Megan, and Hikari Ino.

"He's been out there at that grave for while now hasn't he?" DM asked.

"He sure has, I'll go talk to him." Souldude replied before he went outside to talk to his friend.

"Hey Airnaruto, you okay?" Souldude asked.

Airnaruto turned around to reveal red bloodshot and tear stained eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay to you?" Airnaruto snapped; "I just lost my best non-human or non-Fictorian friend I've ever had Soul." He finished snapping before he turned his attention back to the grave in front of him.

"Well look at it this way Airnaruto, one thing have comfort in losing a friend is that you know full well she's found peace. You'll see her again someday when the trumpet sounds." Souldude said with a sad smile.

"I guess you're right TL, but still I'll miss her but I've have a commitment to the team so I'll have to let it all go sooner or later." Airnaruto replied glumly before turning back to the team that had stayed behind. "Well guys let's head back to LA." Airnaruto said but as the others left he looked at the grave of his dog one last time. "Pepsi, I'll see you someday old girl wait for me." He said to himself before he and the team went back to their headquarters to get back to patrol.

A/N: If you're wondering why I wrote this here's the reason: My dog is dying because of the reason mentioned at the start of the story and if she doesn't improve after this next round of medication the doctors will have to put her down so please read, review, and send your thoughts and prayers to her.


End file.
